Death's Embrace
by scaryk26
Summary: Pitch returns to cause more chaos, but he is in for a surprise when MiM picks out a certain spirit to put him in his place. What will happen when the spirit turns his fears against him? Will the Boogeyman's plans go down hill, or will he form a new plan? Or will the spirit give him fair chance at his own game? A Pitch/OC fan fiction. "This is scaryk26 saying: ENJOOOOOOOY READING!"
1. The Deadly Pick

**Author Notes: Chapter One of a new RotG FanFiction. I know, I haven't finished the other one yet and I know, Scarlet is not in this one. She's not even going to be mentioned in this story, but she was more or less a practice. I've decided to make an actual spirit this time. You shall find out who as you read. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

It started out as a beautiful, peaceful day at the Tooth Palace. All the Mini Faries were working hard, as always. Nothing big had happened, not since Pitch attacked, but that was over a year ago now. Toothiana was cheerful and chipper, as usual. There was certainly no change there. She was just chatting to a few of her Faries whilst concentrating on her work, which she helped with a lot more often. She enjoyed exercising and stretching her wings. Seeing the children was more or less the reason why she was helping out a lot more than usual. She loved kids so much.

Whilst in the middle of a conversation with Baby Tooth, a strange dark cloud hovered over the Palace. Tooth stopped in mid-sentence as she gazed up at the mysterious cloud. It was most peculiar, especially the material it was made from. It didn't look like you could swipe your hand through it and expect to feel nothing. It looked like you could actually touch it and feel the texture of rough grains of sand.

_'Sand?'_ Tooth thought to herself curiously. _'...Oh no!'_ Suddenly, a herd of Nightmares burst out of the sand cloud like torpedoes, heading straight for the Tooth Palace. All of the Mini Faries squeaked and squealed with fear as they hid in every available hiding spot in the Palace, trying their best to avoid the sandy mares.

Tooth, however, was frozen stiff and couldn't move a muscle as the Nightmares practically petrified her. She was broken out of the trance as a Nightmare came charging at her, causing her to yelp. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the fierce contact... but nothing ever came. She slowly blinked her eyes open seeing nothing but her Palace, free of Nightmares and clear of their sand. The Faries came out of hiding, one by one, and looked to the sky. Nothing but clear blue skies as far as the eye can see. Tooth had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something awful was about to happen. She gathered a small group of Faries and fled to the North Pole.

* * *

Even though Easter had long past, Bunnymund still needed to prepare for next Easter. And he always thought it best to get a head start. He sat on a rock somewhere deep in his warren, an egg in one paw and a paintbrush in the other. He'd only painted 346 eggs on his own and there were still millions more to be done. Though, then again, his little googies could very well paint themselves in the pools. He was just there to paint the main ones.

Quick as a flash, everything went black. Bunny literally jumped off the rock he was sitting on and looked around, trying to find any source of light. His breathing became more rough and shaky as the seconds ticked away. Just then, the darkness disappeared as fast as it came and what Bunny saw made his heart stop. Not a single egg to be seen. Not even the huge, 7ft Guardian Stones were seen or heard. Even the egg in his paw was missing!

He was too scared to move or even breathe! That was until the darkness surrounded him once more then disappeared, revealing the mounds and mounds of Easter Eggs covering the warren. The Guardian of Hope sighed in relief and dropped to his knees, taking a large group of googies in his furry arms and holding them tightly to his chest. He gently put them back on the ground and stood up straight.

"I don't know what the heck that was, but I need to warn the others. Fast." And with that he thumped his foot on the ground and hopped down the hole that appeared beneath him. He was going to pay North a visit.

* * *

Jack was returning to his lake after spreading joy and mischief in his little home town of Burgess. He flew over the trees that surrounded his lake and landed next to one. He pulled his hood down and ruffled his snowy white hair, leaning back to rest on a tree. He softly closed his eyes and sighed with a smile. He had another great and seemingly perfect day with Jamie, Sophie and the others. He bumped into Baby Tooth and a few other Fairies today as they were collecting teeth. They managed to squeeze in a few conversations before they had to fly home and file the teeth.

As Jack was just about to settle down and take a quick break, he heard a snap to his right. He opened his eyes, expecting to see a child, but no. He saw a large black wolf with golden eyes that seemed to glimmer like the sun. Jack gasped and stood up straight from the tree, slowly backing away. That was until he bumped into another wolf behind him. He jumped into the air when the hungry canine snarled and growled at the Winter Spirit. He flew up to a branch that was fairly high off the ground, high enough so that the wolves couldn't jump up and tear his legs off.

When Jack started to relax, he looked down at the wolves and took note of how familiar their patterns were. They didn't have fur anywhere on their bodies. They were made out of black sand and their patterns bared a striking resemblance to those on a Nightmare.

"Pitch?!" He questioned himself as he noticed that the wolves seemed to multiply. They were coming out of the shadows, behind bushes, trees. Everything! There were no longer two lone wolves now. By the time their pack had fully formed there were 20 wolves all together. But Jack knew that there could easily be more lurking in the shadows.

There were too many for him to handle alone at one time. He knew this wouldn't be the smartest thing he ever did, but it worked. He closed his eyes tight and cleared his mind, not allowing the wolves to sense his fear. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth. Then he opened his eyes... Nothing. He looked all around him for any sign of black sand or intensely dark shadows. Not a single one of them could be seen. He sighed, relieved. He knew he should tell the others about this in case they experience the same thing. He launched himself off the branch and made his way to the North Pole.

* * *

Meanwhile in Brazil...

Night had finally come and the Sandman was busy spreading happy dreams to all. As he sat on his cloud guiding the dreams to each house, he felt a strange presence lurking nearby. As he looked around and saw nothing, he shrugged it off and went back to work. Just as he was about to send the next dream off, he noticed his cloud was turning black. It started from the front and worked its way all around until the entire cloud was as black as ebony. Sandy hovered off the cloud and stared at it. He was shocked to say the least and a little worried.

He shook his head and began making a new cloud. But as he was making it, he noticed black sand come from his hands instead of gold. Now he was scared. How was this happening? _Why _was it happening? He tried again and again to form golden sand but had no luck. He tried to form a beautiful dream about harmless tropical fish, but instead ended up forming a pack of huge, black, hungry sharks. He tried again but this time he wanted to form a Brontosaurus herd. He managed to make one but as he got onto making the next, he somehow made a ferocious Tyrannosaurus Rex. They began to multiply and they eventually took down the peaceful Sauropod. Sandy looked down at his hands with fear in his eyes. Never before had he been able to create such monstrous nightmares.

_'...Nightmares?' _He thought to himself. The penny had finally dropped. There was only one spirit who could create Nightmares and that was, of course, the Boogeyman. _'Pitch!' _He had no time to waste if he wanted to stop Pitch from spreading even more terrible curses. He, thankfully, managed to form his Sand Plane to make his way to the Pole to warn the others. On the way there he tried forming more peaceful dreams. Success! _'Thank Moon!' _He could make dreams again instead of nasty Nightmares.

* * *

Tooth was the first to make it to the Pole closely followed by Bunny and Jack. Sandy was the last to arrive but was the first to question why everyone else was here. He began making various signs using his dreamsand and Tooth answered.

"Well, I'm here to tell you guys about what happened at the Tooth Palace. It was awful." Bunnymund took notice of what she said and quickly butted in.

"'ang on, Tooth. Are you tellin' me you 'ad a bad experience too?" She nodded then Baby Tooth began to explain how the Nightmares had attacked her Palace again for the first time in over a year.

_"Nothing bad had really happened. The Nightmares didn't take any of us. But they did give us quite a fright." _

"I had trouble with black, sandy wolves that looked like they were gonna eat me. They were coming out from bushes, shadows, trees, rocks. You name it!" Jack explained, glancing between the Guardians.

"You guys know my warren never goes dark until it's night time, right?" Bunny asked rhetorically. "Well, it did today. My googies disappeared as soon as the darkness did. Every living' creature, besides me, vanished. Bu', thankfully, they all came back when the darkness reappeared and disappeared again." Sandy explained how everything he tried to create turned into ferocious nightmares. Even if it was something as simple as fish, they turned into bloodthirsty sharks.

"You all right now, Sandy?!" Jack asked worried but was relieved when Sandy made a little golden unicorn, a smile on his face to help get the good news across. Everyone looked towards North's office door as he came striding into the main room. He smiled as he greeted his fellow Guardians, his voice booming with joy.

"My Yetis told me you have come to pay me visit. So, what is big news?"

"Pitch is back." Tooth said calmly so as not to startle him too much. North's smile quickly turned into a frown and his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"You sure, Tooth?"

"We're all sure, Mate. He spooked all of us one by one." Bunny replied. North scratched his beard in thought but was quickly put off when the lights started to flicker. Everyone looked up at the lights as they slowly dimmed until they were flat out, the only light source coming from the globe. The Guardians huddled together back to back for protection against anything that might strike them. Suddenly, all of the lights on the globe went out leaving the entire room pitch black. Everyone held their breath in the intense darkness... until the globe lights flickered back on again. They all turned their heads to look at the globe and noticed a mysterious black shadow hovering in front of it. It had golden eclipse eyes that stared at the Guardians watching their every move. Their eyes widened as the shadow smiled evilly with bright white, razor-sharp fangs.

The globe lights flickered off again, leaving the room dark and silent once more before all of the lights, including the main ones that lit up the workshop, came back on again. For good this time. They all looked at each other with wide eyes before a dark cackle invaded their ears, making them shudder with fear.

"Okay." North began. "I believe you now."

"I hate to admit it, but that was creepy!" Jack exclaimed, shivering once again. Everyone nodded as they looked at each other, worried about what they were going to do. Sandy just happened to look up to see the Man in the Moon making his way to the open hatch above the workshop. He used various sand signals to tell the others about Manny. North looked towards the open hatch to see the Moon in full view. He smiled happily as he spoke.

"Man in Moon! It's good to see you old friend. You have probably come to tell us about Pitch?" A single ray of moonlight shone down onto the floor on a large tile, revealing a shadow that held the shape of a man with broad shoulders, swept back hair, a smooth round nose sloping down straight from his forehead and a long pointy chin. Nobody else but one being held this silhouette. The Boogeyman. The Nightmare King. Pitch Black.

"We beat him once, Manny. We'll beat him again, right?" Jack questioned, hoping the answer would be 'yes'. The shadow in the moonlight changed to form the shape of a young woman sitting on a large shire horse with a long tail that touched the floor easily and a mane that came down to its knees. The woman was hunched over and appeared to be wearing a long hooded robe that draped over the horse's backside. In her left hand she held the reigns and in her right hand she held a massive yet thin scythe.

The Guardians gasped slightly, shocked at why Manny would pick this spirit to deal with Pitch. She was the most powerful spirit the ever walked the face of the Earth. She can do things no one else can, especially when it comes to killing. She could make it hurt or she could make it painless. She could kill you slowly or she could end your life there and then. Not only can she take the lives of human beings, but she could also take the lives of spirits as well. The best thing about her job is that she feels no pain, she **IS** dead, she **CANNOT** die.

She is Death.


	2. The Meeting

**Author Notes: Chapter two here guys! Hope y'all enjoyed the last chapter. :) "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Everyone was staring at the ghostly silhouette, shocked, disbelief in their eyes. Why Death? Of all the spirits MiM could have picked, he chose Death?! Then again, it did make a little sense. She was a fear spirit in a way, and so was Pitch. They were both dark in appearance and personality, well, Death had her perks and fun sides whereas Pitch, as far as the Guardians knew, was cold and heartless. In their minds dark and dark went together better than anything else they could think of. Maybe Manny had something in mind for the lonely Boogeyman. North suddenly spoke up, looking between the Guardians and MiM,

"I think Manny might have point. If we lead Death to Pitch who knows? They may get along well."

"And if they don't? What then?" Jack asked concerned. Everyone went silent and thought about what may indeed happen if they didn't get along. Tooth shuddered slightly at the thought of one of the elder spirits being brought down hard and put in their place. And she knew for a fact that the spirit on the winning side wouldn't be Pitch. Once again, North was the one to break the silence.

"We have no choice, Jack. I know that many things can go wrong, but we have to take risks." Bunny took a moment to think.

"'ow do we even find 'er? She could be anywhere, mate. If we're gonna ge' 'er to Pitch then we 'ave to track 'er down first."

"He has a good point there, North. How do we get those two to meet up if neither of us knows where they're at?" Tooth asked. North looked up at MiM and asked him to show them where her current location was. The shadow changed once more to form the word Burgess. She wasn't all that far away, and it'll be a nice little visit to Jack's home town anyway. Everyone, Jack especially, smiled wide as North took out a snow globe from his right coat pocket. He shook it and threw it on the floor, opening up a portal leading straight to Burgess. Once everyone was through they found themselves on a rooftop overlooking Jack's lake. When they turned around they spotted, a few houses down, the same silhouette that Manny had shown them moments ago. There she was, a young woman sitting on a large, bulky, black shire horse, reins in her left hand and scythe in her right. She too was on the roof of a house and it seemed that she was unaware of the Guardians making their way over to her. They weren't afraid of her, they knew she was harmless to them. When they were right up next to her steed they noticed that in her left hand was not only the reins, but she also held a mobile phone. The shire turned his head to look at the Guardians with his flaming red eyes and smiled. He pawed the ground with his left rear leg three times to let his mistress know. However, her eyes didn't move from the screen of her phone, she just nodded as she said,

"That's nice." She could understand her Shadow Horse like Pitch could understand his Nightmares, very, very well. It was like they were actually speaking with words to them, but to anyone else, they wouldn't have a clue what they were saying. The frustrated shire turned to look back at the Guardians and snorted as if saying,

_"Sorry about this. My Mistress is a bit absorbed in her game of Pinball at the moment." _ He turned to look at her again and neighed loudly whilst rearing, causing her to break her concentration. Once he returned to his original standing position, he got a quick and gentle telling off from his mistress.

"What was that for, Mammon? I was _just _about to beat my high score!" He quickly bowed his head with a sad frown, his ears flopping over the sides. He rarely ever got a telling off from her. Thankfully he didn't interrupt her in anything serious. She looked down at him and frowned slightly, sighing as she rested her front of the back of his strong neck. "I'm sorry, boy. It's just a game anyway. I can beat my record some other time." She patted his neck and stroked it lightly, earning a quick wag of his tail and a few happy flicks from his ears. He brought his head up again and nuzzled her, whinnying happily as she nuzzled him back. She kissed his nose and sat up straight to look at the Guardians and greeted them in a way in which only she could, being the goofball she could possibly be at times. "Hello, Guardians of this large, green, pollution-covered world which we call 'home'! Me and my Shadow Horse was just taking a delightful, well-earned break from our hard work, when suddenly..." she gasped dramatically, placing her hands upon her cheeks before continuing, "... YOU lot appear before our very eyes!" she pointed to the Guardians as she emphasised the 'you' in the sentence. "Now, what exactly is it that we may help you with, Dear Guardians?" she asked with a smile as sweet as honey. The five spirits looked at one another, smiling dumbly as they were confused about the way they were greeted. Bunnymund spoke up, still smiling like an idiot.

"Um... All righ' then. Uh, listen. Death, we need your 'elp. We need you to co..."

"Hold up one second." The elderly spirit butted in, silencing the pooka. "'Death'? Honestly, guys. How many times have I asked you to call me by my first name? It gets kind of annoying listening to your job name being called out to you all the time." Bunny glanced back at the other four behind him before turning his full attention back to the mounted spirit.

"Sorry. 'Raven', we need your 'elp."

"P-p-p..." She interrupted again with a smirk. She enjoyed messing with the Guardians, but sometimes they messed back. He kept a straight face, realising her game. He thought he may as well join in, seeing as she was in such a good mood.

"Peanuts. Now come on." Tooth giggled a little in the background as did Mammon. Raven smiled letting out a gentle sigh. Bunny chuckled, "All righ'. Raven, could ya please come with us? Id **is **kinda urgent."

"All right. Where to?" They all looked to Jack who already knew exactly where they wanted to go.

"Follow me." He said, to Raven especially. He flew off the roof heading towards the forest with the others close behind. He stopped and stood firmly on the ground, a deep, dark hole in the ground in front of him. As the others stood behind him looking down at the hole, they gripped their weapons tightly, knowing exactly what dangers lurk deep within those shadows and down that hole. Raven dismounted herself from her shire, allowing him to become one with the shadows and darkness, and stood besides Jack.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because the **thing** that threatens us is hiding in that hole." She peered into it, her gaze coming into contact with a distant floor. Now, being so close to darkness and living her entire immortal life in it, she could also see very, very, **VERY **well. North rested a hand on her shoulder and said,

"Raven, Man in Moon thinks you could help us with this problem, and who are we to go against his word? Now, we ask you to keep calm and try not to lose it. We need you to try and reason with him down there, okay?" She took a deep breath and released it.

"Can you tell me what it is I am dealing with here?"

"We'll explain it once we're down there, okay?" He replied calmly.

"Okay." She looked towards Jack and smiled as she said, "Ladies first." He laughed as he leapt down the deep hole, followed by Raven, North, Bunny, Tooth and her Mini Faries, and Sandy. Jack softly landed on the ground, whereas Bunny and North landed with fairly loud thuds, Tooth, Sandy and the Mini Faries didn't even touch the ground and Raven sank straight through the shadows, appearing behind Jack. "Now what?" She whispered.

"Now, we explain what you need to do." North replied. "The spirit you are facing is Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. He caused us trouble last year, big trouble. He nearly wiped us out of existence."

"He actually killed Sandy and if it wasn't for Jamie and his friends, he wouldn't be here today." Tooth said as quietly as she could, but slightly above a whisper.

"Exactly. Now, he has come back. Probably for revenge. So, we need you to try and stop him from continuing with this mess. Man in Moon wouldn't have picked you if he did not believe you could accomplish this task!" North smiled hopefully at her as did everyone else, but Raven was far too occupied with the shadows dancing around her feet and speaking to her as they floated up and past her ears. She could also understand shadows well too, like she could understand Mammon and any other shadow creatures. They wooed into her ears almost hypnotically to catch her attention, they spoke at different times to make sure she was concentrating. They crossed words and sentences with each others and spoke in different tones. These shadows were hers, but Pitch had his own too.

**_"Mistress..."_**

_**"Mysterious... being..."**_

_**"Dark horses..."**_

_**"ShadowMaster..."**_She closed her eyes as she listened to them go on, fading and crossing their words, speaking quickly, speaking slowly, raising and lowering their voices. Those few messages repeated themselves a few more times before they disappeared. She exhaled, a ghostly breath leaving her mouth, before they whispered loudly from behind her.

_**"THIS WAY!"** _Her eyes flung open revealing bright, shining blue eyes like sapphires being caught in bright light. She ignored the Guardians as she swiftly turned and wandered briefly down the long, dark tunnel, following the constant woos of her shadows. The Guardians knew she was up to something so they ran, flew, and hopped as fast as they could to catch up to her, trying their best not to make any sound. Jack nearly bumped straight into her because she stopped without slowing down first. Bunny crawled so he was beside her so he could see her face. Her eyes were locked to focus on something straight in front of her. Everyone turned their attention to focus on something dark moving through whatever light was there. It seemed to sense them in the darkness. It slowly turned around to face them and chuckled, revealing its sharp, white teeth.

"Come to pay me a visit, Guardians? How thoughtful of you." Bunnymund frowned deeply and pinned his ears back. Everyone else seemed to also bare the same expression of anger. Raven, however, was nowhere to be seen. Bunny stood up straight and spoke.

"We came to introduce ya to someone..." he looked around the lair for any sign of her and smirked, "... who 'appens to be righ' be'ind ya."

"Hey!" Raven spoke out from behind the man, startling him slightly, causing him to step into the light. He was very tall and thin, he wore a long black robe, similar to Raven's, just without the hood and quite a bit shorter than hers. His hair was black and looked as if it was combed back with a large amount of hair gel to keep it in place. His nose sloped straight down from his forehead and he had no eyebrows what-so-ever. His cheeks were hollow, his lips were thin and black, and his eyes resembled golden eclipses that were set deep into his head. He stared at her wide-eyed, shocked as to how she could have managed to get behind him without him noticing or hearing her. Raven just stood there and smiled politely with her hands behind her back. "Hello." He blinked and held a rather dull and unimpressed look upon his long, grey face. He ignored her and turned his attention back to the Guardians. Her smile faded and she frowned. She licked the inside of her mouth, then a couple of her teeth, then her lips and ended it all with a 'pop'. She glanced around the lair and noticed the hanging cages. Her smile quickly returned.

Well, at least he had good decorations in his home. More than she had in hers... **WAY **more! All she had in her home was a long hallway leading into the main room which was completely empty, excluding the few blue flame candles scattered around on the walls. Then after that there was another large room... every room is large in her place... which posed as a living room with a huge fireplace, which was at **LEAST** 7ft long and about 10ft high, a couple of armchairs and sofas around it, and a large, red, circular rug laid out in the middle of the floor. No picture frames or nothing, but we'll get into detail later.

"I don't take kindly to strangers. I would've thought you'd know that." He seemed to be in a surprisingly calm mood, judging from the Guardians' point of view. Toothiana was about to speak when Raven suddenly butted in.

"Well, it's certainly a good thing I'm not a stranger then isn't it?" Her expression a sly smirk, her eyes dazzling like the stars. She was playing another one of her games, but this time with a much tougher opponent.

"We've never met." The Boogeyman replied, slightly confused but not showing any physical sign of it. She step forward into the light and offered her hand to said Boogeyman.

"Then allow me to introduce myself." She began, her hand still awaiting its match. "I'm Raven. Or as most people know me as Death." He _was _about to shake her hand until she revealed her official name. He froze for a second or two then replaced his hand behind his back.

"I'd rather not shake hands with the Devil's partner, thank you." She curled her fingers as she brought her arm up to her chest.

"I see. I have you know that I am also partner with The Powers That Be. Half partner I should say. Things have been a lot easier for me since." She smiled gently with slightly hooded eyes. He shook his head lightly as he spoke.

"Why should that be any better for me? I have no connection to Him upstairs, nor should I ever want to have. He's done nothing for me in the past so why should He do anything for me now?!" He half shouted the last part, catching the Guardians' attention. They knew something bad was going to happen.


	3. Friendship? Or Tea Plz

**Author Notes: Chapter three finally up. Read how to make a cup of tea in the most detailed way as possible and I'd also like to know if you would like me to draw this story out and put it into a comic. Vote here to tell me what you think:- **** : / / scaryk26 . deviantart journal / ROTG - Comic - 509241812**

**"This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Everyone fell silent for a moment or two before Raven spoke,

"'Done nothing for you'? He's the reason why you're here, breathing the air that He provides for you. He's the reason why you get to spend an Eternity in pure bliss, no pain, no suffering, no remorse. Just happiness. He is the reason as to why you're still alive! If it weren't for Him I'd slice you in two and I'll be very happy to do so. So don't you dare say, 'He's done nothing' because He's already done plenty!" By this time her eyes were a deep shade of red, signaling that the Boogeyman was in danger. The Guardians were starting to feel a little worried and even (dare I say it?) scared (I dare :D) for Pitch. Though he was in trouble, he couldn't help but feel threatened by this. And no one threatens Pitch Black.

"Oh, you'd slice ME in two? I have you know that I am skilled and mastered with many of my weapons and I'm not afraid to fight girls. Even ones with 'spooky' colour-changing eyes." Jack suddenly flew between the two Elder Spirits.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Take it easy guys. Raven, I thought we asked you to reason with him, not make the situation worse." Raven looked at him calmly.

"Jack, you know very well that he brought this upon himself. Now he has to deal with the consequences." She snarled at Pitch and he snarled right back. He was not going to be threatened by a woman dressed in black, claiming to be Death. He then turned his head to Jack and said smoothly,

"Jack, why don't you leave things like this to the grown-ups? We obviously know how to deal with this." He turned his attention back to Raven and formed his black, bulky scythe out of his sand. She too had her scythe prepared. Jack quickly looked between them and flew back to the others. They really were scared now. Before either one of them struck their first move, a bright ray of moonlight found its way through a crack in the ceiling and positioned itself on Raven. After a while of, what Pitch thought was, listening she stood up straight and put the bottom of her scythe firmly on the floor. She looked at him sternly and allowed herself to calm down enough for her eyes to return to their original colour.

"Make one wrong move, Boogeyman, and I'll see you burn in a thousand flames." Pitch chuckled and then smirked.

"What is it with you and threats! Though, then again, women always do give out the best threats." She laughed slightly.

"Is that a compliment?"

"Could be." He gave her a seductive smile to which she returned. "Maybe it's just me growing soft, but I think I like you." She laughed again.

"I guess I could learn to like you." His scythe dissolved in his hands before he put one behind his back. He offered his right hand to her.

"I'm Pitch Black." She held her hand out to him as she did before and he took it in his. "Pleasure to meet you..." He held it up to his face and kissed it softly. "...Raven." She smiled at him and he did so at her.

"What a gentleman." She said before she retrieved her hand. "Don't get many of them nowadays."

"Tell me about it." She giggled a little.

"Well, if you'll excuse me Mr. Black, I must return to my duties."

"I hope to see you again sometime soon."

"Oh, don't worry. I'm sure you will. Especially with me watching over you from now on, making sure you don't get up to mischief as boys usually do." She turned her head to look at Jack who just stood there with a wide smile spread across his cheeks. She smiled again and walked over to the group, turning to Pitch one last time. "Fare thee well, Boogeyman." He laughed at that.

"Just go!" She laughed as she and the Guardians made their way back down the entrance, leaving the Nightmare King alone again. He sighed then he looked around the lair for no reason. Boredom was starting to kick in, so he sauntered over to a large arch which lead to a long, dark hallway. That lead a spiral staircase going down and at the bottom was a single door. He opened it a walked straight into a room which happened to be a kitchen.

He picked up a black (obviously) kettle and held it under the sink tap and filled it part way with cold water. He put it back on the stand and switched it on. He opened a cupboard directly above him and pulled out a (you know what colour!) mug, placed it on the counter and closed the cupboard. He opened a drawer beneath the counter and grabbed a teaspoon. (Can you guess what he's doing?) He closed the drawer and slid the sugar jar towards him, which he took the lid off, placed three teaspoonfuls of sugar into his mug (no wonder why Tooth's not happy with him!), put the lid back on and slid it back to its original place to the left of the counter... right next to the coffee and the teabag jars. He then slid the teabag jar towards him, opened it, plopped one teabag into his mug, put the lid back on and slid it back to its original place. He walked over to the fridge... which was standing next to the sugar, coffee and teabag jars, which were sitting on the left side of the counter... and opened THAT too to bring out the milk bottle. He closed the fridge door and walked back to his mug and placed the milk on the counter next to it. By that time the kettle had boiled, _**SO **_he picked THAT up and poured most of the water into his mug and put it back on the stand. He squeezed the teabag on the side of the mug with his teaspoon and then took it out. He put it in the (colour B|) bin... which was standing next to the fridge, which was standing next to the the sugar, coffee and teabag jars, which were sitting on the left side of the counter... and returned to his mug. He took the lid of the milk bottle off, poured quite a lot of milk into the black tea (so it turned a light creamy colour), put the lid back on the bottle and put it back in the fridge. He stirred his tea and picked his mug up, with the teaspoon still in it. (**LONGEST TEA EXPLANATION EVER! **Now, back to reality :D)

He walked through another arch that lead into a large living room. He sat down in his (colour B[) armchair and propped his feet up on the matching pouffe. He leaned back and sipped at his hot, milky tea, a small smile gracing his features. He always enjoyed a good cup of tea every now and then. In fact, he would usually have at least three a day, six a day if he wasn't busy. The fire was gently crackling in the fireplace in front of him, warming the room, producing a lovely glow that even made the cold, hard Boogeyman look soft and gentle, especially when he was smiling. He tilted his head to the right and spotted his book on his little wooden stand next to the armchair. He picked it up and began reading it. It was a book about a famous British comedian whom Pitch loved greatly. Tommy Cooper was his name and, even though he was invisible, Pitch would always go to see him perform and he would always come out laughing. He was devastated when poor Tommy died. So to keep in touch with his jokes and gags, Pitch would read his books, like the one he's reading right now. 'Tommy Cooper All In One Joke Book' it was titled. He just sat back and read with a smile on his face, sipping at his tea.


	4. A Shadow's Command

**Author Notes: Chapter four here, guys. And about time too! :P I've been a bit sick recently so that has slowed me down, not to mention the internet being a pain in the neck. But never-the-less, I WILL finish this story! This is only a short one, but hey! It's a chapter. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Outside the Boogeyman's lair...

"Well, that went better than expected." Bunny said calmly. Jack nodded in agreement and looked over to Raven.

"I thought you were gonna take his head off. What happened back there?" Everyone stopped and looked at her, waiting to hear her answer. She sighed a little.

"I _was _going to take his head off. But Manny told me to be patient with him and to take things slowly. And since he is a good friend, I listened." She smiled before continuing. "Besides, I have a feeling that me and Mr. Black are going to get along just fine." After listening to that, Jack piped up.

"Hey, wait a minute! You hardly ever listen to me! Especially when I have good ideas."

"You call building a 10ft snowman indoors a good idea?" He paused for a minute.

"It was a good idea at the time. I didn't know that it would melt so quickly and cause a mini flood."

"You made it in the warmest room in my home. Of course it was going to melt!" He smirked a little.

"If you knew it was gonna melt, why did you let me build it?" Once again, all attention was on Raven.

"Because, being the little bundle of joy that you are, I didn't want to spoil your fun and ruin your playtime." She smiled warmly before bear-hugging him. He laughed and squirmed around in her hold trying to break free. Being only 6ft, he was like the size of a grey hound compared to her 7ft 10inch body. To him, she literally was a bear. She certainly didn't feel like one though with her weight. Ants could carry her without worrying about being squished. She was as light as air. By this time, she had him in a head lock, ruffling his snowy white hair.

"**HEY! LET GO!**" He was still laughing and fighting against her strong hold. He enjoyed these little moments they had together. It just goes to show that Death can be fun at times... most times actually. She was a ton of fun! She finally released him after giving him one last squeeze. She chuckled, as did the other Guardians, and continued their walk.

"So..." Tooth started. Raven looked at her before she began. "When do you think you'll be visiting him again?" Raven thought for a moment before replying.

"I was thinking about seeing him some point tomorrow. Maybe in the morning. I need him to understand that these little 'check-ups' are going to be very regular." Tooth nodded in agreement. Raven then summoned Mammon and told the Guardians she needed to get on with her work. They all waved goodbye to her before departing. She melted into the shadows and may her way to Pretoria in South Africa. The remaining five carried on with their walk.

"Did you really build a 10ft snowman in her home?" Bunny asked the young winter spirit, who smirked a little as he slowly turned his head to look at him.

"Maybe." Bunny chuckled.

"You're an idiot, mate."

"I know." They all laughed.

* * *

Back with Pitch...

He was long done with his tea and just finished reading his book. He put the book down on the table and stood up. He stretched his arms above his head releasing a loud 'pop'. He cracked his back and sighed. He walked back into the kitchen, empty mug in hand, humming softly to himself. He put the mug in the sink and made his way to his room. He opened one of the huge double doors and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. He saw his neatly-made bed and smiled happily. He undressed until he was completely naked, allowing his clothes to leave his body and hit the floor with a dull thud. He rolled the blanket back on his bed and shuffled his way in so he was in the middle. He couldn't sleep near the sides or he would fall off the bed. He's been like that ever since he was born. He pulled the blanket over himself as he laid down. He needed his sleep. He had a big day tomorrow, showing the Guardians his new tricks. He did wonder, though, if that 'Raven' girl would be there at anytime. He might have some trouble with her around, but it's nothing he can't handle of course. It will probably take more than just a good bribing or blackmailing, but he'll get past her.

He was just about to drift off when he heard a knock at the door. He grumbled as he sat up, making sure he was covered, and asked,

"Who is it?" No reply. He groaned as he flung the blanket off him and got out of bed, grabbing his robe from the floor and putting it on, before opening the door. He looked out and to both sides, but no one was there. So he shrugged and closed the door. He didn't get far before he heard the knock again. He growled as he flung the door open and stepped outside. There was still no one there. But he wasn't falling for that again, oh no. He was about to make his way down the hallway before he heard a quiet, ghostly giggle behind him. He turned his head to his right to see a single Fearling lurking in the shadows. He cocked his head and raised an eye ridge. He had never seen a Fearling like this before. This one was a lot smaller and it was a lot rounder too. The colour was the same, but maybe that was the colour of the wall showing through. It looked a lot more see through than the Fearlings he's seen.

_**"You get fooooooooooled eeeeeeeeeeeeasily..." **_It spoke differently too. It... whispered rather than talked. This Fearling definitely wasn't his. His Fearlings spoke like normal human beings. This one certainly didn't.

"What are you? Why are you here?"

_**"Soasky..."**_ Pitch made a face.

"'Soasky'? What is that supposed to mean?"

_**"Would you... prefer... if I talk... sloooooooooower...?"**_

"Yes."

_**"I said... you are so... asky..."**_

"'So asky'?"

_**"Meaning... you ask to mucchhhh..." **_Pitch frowned.

"What brings you here?"

_**"My Mistress has ordered me to come here... to tell you... that she will visit you tomorrow morning..."**_

"Ah! Now that will be a bit of a problem. I'm off to see the Guardians tomorrow morning, first thing." He told the shadow rather sarcastically, with a wry smirk to top it all off. "So, I am afraid that if she wants to visit me she'll have to do it another time."

_**"MY MISTRESS DOES NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM ANYONE! SHE DOES AS SHE PLEASES!" **_Even as it yelled it still whispered. But it definitely showed anger. It grew to the size where it was bigger than the Boogeyman himself. Though it stayed that sized during the harsh 'shouting'. Its mouth was the same size as Pitch and, if he angered it further, he was afraid it might eat him alive!

"Well, she can't come round tomorrow! I'm busy!"

_**"SHE WILL COME ROUND TOMORROW WHETHER YOU'RE BUSY OR NOT! SHE WILL JOIN YOU ON YOUR TRIP TO SEE THE GUARDIANS!" **_Damn. He was in trouble now. He wasn't sure how he was going to do what he wanted to do with her being there watching his every move. He wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the large Fearling had returned to being a small Fearling and it looked very gentle and harmless again. _**"Be sure to get some ressssssssssssssst..." **_And with that, the Fearling slipped away into the shadows, leaving the Boogeyman alone again. He sighed and returned to his bed chambers, snuggling up underneath the blanket once more before finally dozing off into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Author Notes: Here's chapter five, guys! This story is going very well so far in my opinion. Also, in case you haven't noticed, the rating has gone up a little because I want everyone to be safe. This chapter mentions an erection and I'm not sure if that should go under M rated, but I've put it under T rated for now. If you don't like to read about penises, then by all means, stop reading this story right now. You have been warned. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Morning in the Boogeyman's lair...

Pitch's mind was slowly waking up, as was his body. He cracked one eye open and quickly shut it again. Although there was no daylight in his room, the torches were rather bright... and annoying. He groaned and turned over onto his right side, hoping to block some of the light. This plan would've worked, of course... if only he didn't put torches on all sides of the room, making it impossible for him to avoid the light. He opened an eye again and closed it again. He growled quietly. He really hated mornings. He sat up in his bed and let the blanket lay loosely over his lower body. He sighed deeply, not prepared to start this day. Maybe he would feel better after a morning bath.

He slithered out from under the blanket and stood limply on the cold floor. He yawned and stretched his arms up above his head releasing a pop from his shoulders, then he flung his arms out in front of him cracking his elbows, then he twisted his wrists until they cracked five times and then he cracked his fingers. He placed his hands firmly on his bare back and bent back so that his hair touched the back of his knees. After he cracked his back he straightened his legs so that his knees almost bent backwards to crack them, then he sat down on his bed, stretched each of his legs out and twisted his ankles until they cracked five times as well. He always did this every morning to make sure his bones and joints would be functioning properly before he started his day. This would usually stop him from getting cramps later on. After he completed his morning stretches he walked into his bathroom to prepare his bath.

He rinsed out the bath with a little jug that he would use to wash his hair with. He only used a jug if he needed to wash his hair in a hurry or if he wasn't in the mood for a bath, though the last one is extremely rare for Pitch. He loves his baths and it's a good way for him to relax and unwind, especially after a hard day. If he did use the jug he would stand, or rather kneel, over the edge of the bath, fill up the jug, pour the water over his head and wash his hair. Though, personally, he prefers to wash his hair in the bath so he can lie back with his head in the water and relax. (Sounds very nice. :) Anyway, back to the bath.) After he rinsed the bath out he put the plug in and turned the hot tap on. He also put a little bit of bubble bath in. He likes to pamper himself. A lot.

While his bath was filling up he returned to his bedroom to make the bed and get out some fresh clothes. He pulled the pillows back onto the bed and rearranged them one by one. He then pulled the blanket part way over the pillows and straightened it out. He picked up his clothes from the floor and tossed them into the washing basket near his wardrobe. He opened up the wardrobe door and pulled out a clean robe and a pair of black leggings. These were what he called his 'work clothes'. Yes, the Boogeyman does in fact wear human clothes too, only when he's having a day off. Though I should really say 'human styled' clothes. He had to copy the pattern from most clothes and make them himself to fit. He couldn't go to a tailor and have them fitted for him, now could he? He was invisible to adults because of lack of belief. Obviously. Being 8ft tall had it perks and all, but not for when it comes to wearing human clothes. He could feel a strange presence lurking nearby. Maybe it was that Fearling again. He closed the wardrobe door and turned around. His jaw almost dropped when he saw not the Fearling, but its Mistress. Sitting rather seductively on the edge of his bed. She smiled, her eyes slightly hooded. He swallowed, hoping she could not sense his nervousness.

"Nice anatomy." She said cooly. He cocked his head and looked down at himself. His eyes widened as he realised that he was still naked. He covered himself with the clothes in his hands and scowled at her, a deep purple blush covering his face. She chuckled and leaned back on the bed so she was holding herself up on her elbows.

"How long have you been here?" He asked impatiently.

"Long enough." She replied with a smirk and a wink. His blush only got worse and he looked down, feeling embarrassed and rather ashamed. She laughed and crossed one leg over the other, exposing her tight-fitting leggings. Her movement forced him to look up, not moving his head, and watch as she slowly slid one leg over the other, teasing him. His eyes were fixated on her long thin legs. It took him at least a full minute to gather his mental and physical strength to avert his eyes and turn his head to one side. She giggled a little, thinking this was all rather amusing, having a man take interest in her like this. She stood up and sauntered over towards him, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. He glanced at her and turned his head to meet her gaze when he saw that she was only a few inches away from him. A funny feeling suddenly bubbled up in his belly, it felt like he had swallowed a butterfly. He didn't know what it was about this woman that made him feel this way, but it made him feel nervous... again. He couldn't help but back up, trying to create some space between them, but it was no good as she stepped closer and closer as he moved further and further. He eventually backed up into the wardrobe and froze as he could feel her surprisingly hot breath on his naked chest. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before she broke the silence. "A little shadow told me that you are going to see the Guardians today. Is that correct?" He had the words in his head, but he couldn't get them out. His mouth wouldn't obey his mind and stayed shut. He nodded very shyly instead. _Damn! It's hot in here! _He thought to himself. She smiled and bit her lip a little, leaning in closer. Their mouths were only 3cm away. He gulped as a single bead of sweat ran down the side of his forehead and down his cheek. She noticed this and smirked. "You do know I'm going to have to come with you, right?" He nodded once, as that was all he could manage. He felt very strange and confused. Why wasn't his body cooperating with him? Why did it feel like there was a nest of butterflies in his stomach? AND WHY WAS IT SO BLOODY HOT?! She purposely breathed on his lips making him shut his eyes and open his mouth slightly. His breathing was heavy and he couldn't think at all now. Suddenly, _another _strange feeling popped up out of nowhere. And it was right down in his precious parts. He felt slight pressure on his crotch and his eyes immediately snapped open.

"Wouldyouexcusemeforaminute? Ineedtocheckonmybath." And with that, he dashed off into the bathroom and slammed the door, locking it. He slid down the wall and into a crumpled heap on the floor. He sighed shakily and slowly looked down at himself. He gingerly removed his clothes and stared at his partially erect penis. This had never happened before. He knew what an erection was but he had never actually had one before. He breathed heavily as he watched it twitch, feeling very good as it did so. He had never experienced anything like this before, but he wasn't going to have it. Nope. He can't give in to her. He WON'T give in to her. He stood up and walked towards the bath, being very careful not to let his penis touch anything. As good as it felt to have an erection he had to put it away. He turned the hot tap off and turned the cold tap on, and left it to fill the rest the rest of the way up while he hung his clean clothes on the stand. He pulled out a towel from a nearby ottoman and hung that on the same stand. He sat down next to the bath and sighed. He looked at his, now full, erection and frowned. He was not going to give in to pleasure. Maybe the heat of the bath would settle him. He dipped his hand in the water and swirled it around until it was warm enough for him to enter. As soon as it was he turned the cold tap off, stepped into the bath and knelt down. He didn't want to sit in case he was wrong about the hot water settling him, but he couldn't kneel forever. He very slowly sat down and leaned back so that his back was pressed up against the bath. He looked at his erection and realised just how big he really was. He always knew he was a big boy, but he only thought that was because of his height. If he was a normal sized man of about 6ft, he would be at LEAST 10 inches long. But he was 8ft and his penis grew about an inch or two longer than the average man's. So he figured he would be around 14 inches. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't heard Raven knock on the door. It took him a while to get back to reality and hear her knock the next few times. He cleared his throat and finally spoke normally.

"Yes?"

"When do you think we should be departing?"

"After I've finished my bath and gotten dressed."

"Oh yes. Some clothes would be wise if you're going to visit the Guardians." He heard her giggle behind the door and he scowled. He looked back down at himself and saw that his erection was wearing off. He sighed and leaned back into the water and wet his hair. It didn't take him long to wash his hair because it was short and actually quite clean already. But he washed his hair every time he bathed. It saves him having to wash it later that day or during the week. He pulled the plug out of the plug hole and set it on the side. He stood up and stepped out of the bath, grabbing the towel on his right. He dried himself off and noticed that his erection had completely gone. He looked at the stand and also noticed that he forgot to grab his boxers from the dresser. He frowned and looked towards the door. He could ask her to get some boxers out for him, but that would mean that she would be going through his personal and private belongings and that he would be giving in to her. And that's not what he wants. So he pulled on his leggings that were so uncomfortable and tight against his nether regions and slipped on his robe. He huffed in discomfort as he walked towards the door and unlocked it. He opened it and glared at the older spirit. She smiled at him and stepped to one side allowing him to pass and enter his bedroom.

He stood at the foot of his bed with his back facing her, his hands behind his back. A very common position for the Boogeyman to be in. She could sense that he was uncomfortable in some way. She grinned and looked towards his dresser. His head tilted a little in the direction that she was moving. He wanted to keep a close eye on her while she was in his home. Then again he didn't want to keep his eye on her for too long in case he had another 'accident'. He was only glad that she didn't notice it. Or maybe she did, but hasn't said anything. She _was _standing very close to him. In fact, she was standing so close that her breasts were pushed up against his chest. He didn't want to say anything though. He actually quite enjoyed the feeling of her body on his. He smirked a little as he let those thoughts pass through his mind. He yelled when he felt something being pulled onto his head. It was only brief, for when he turned around, the pulling had stopped, but he could still feel something on his head. He snarled at a cackling Raven who was now stood quite far away from him. He looked up and saw something dark grey dangling above his head. He reached up and pulled off the dark grey material from his head and discovered that it was his boxers. He looked up and stared at her. How did she know he forgot his underwear? He was annoyed, embarrassed, thankful, angry and relieved all at the same time. Now this _was _new. Never before had he experienced five different emotions in one time.

"You best put them on before you go out. Don't want you being uncomfortable all the way through the visit, now do we?" Raven finally said once she gathered her senses. Pitch pouted slightly before turning round and pulling off his leggings. He hoped his robe would be wide enough to stop her from watching him 'organise' himself. He pulled on his boxers and leggings before turning round to face her once again. "Better?" She asked in a motherly voice with puppy dog eyes. He looked to the side feeling very embarrassed.

"Better."

"Good. Now, shall we be off?" She asked holding her hand out to him. He looked down at her hand, confused at what she wanted him to do. He looked up at her and raised an eye ridge. "I'm going to take us to the Guardians' location."

"I'll meet you there." He said with a snarky tone before dissolving into the shadow beneath his bed. She sighed, a little frustrated, as she summoned a flock of ravens that surrounded her until she vanished from the bedroom and reappeared in the Tooth Palace. They left her side and flew away, leaving her and the Guardians waiting for Pitch.


End file.
